Ai-Academy!
by xxMendixx
Summary: The host club wanted to learn more about the ways of a commoner, so they decided to get a summer job... WITH HARUHI! They now work together in their own room at Ai Academy, a summer daycare and preschool center. Join the host club in giggles, tears, and cake as they meet some new and very interesting children!
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi sighed as she walked to Ai Academy, a summer daycare and preschool. It wasn't that she hated her job, it's just… The six hosts walking behind her made her a bit irritable.

When they heard she got a summer job for some extra cash, AND so that she could put it on her collage application, they all wanted to tag along. So now all of the hosts had volunteered for Ai Academy, but they had no idea what they were in for…

Once everyone got their badges and checked in, they went into the largest room, for they were scheduled keep watch of that room on their own. A teacher would come in every once in a while from a different room to see if they were okay, but most of the time they were fine.

The boys started to get work sheets and crayons out while Haruhi let parents sign their children at the front door. Once a child was checked in, Tamaki would charm them, make them smile, then help them put away things into their designated cubby hole.

It was only their first week there, but everyone was enjoying themselves; the kids were so much fun to work with! But there were seven little children who stood out the most…

"Welcome, Saya-Chan! My, your hair is so pretty! Who did it today, mommy?" He asked with a smile.

Little Saya blushed and nodded. "Mm-hmm! Lookit, I wore the bow you said you liked, Onii-Chan!"

Tamaki laughed and nodded. "It's very beautiful, princess." He took her coat and hung it up as he let her tuck her bag into her cubby.

Haruhi giggled a bit at the two, along with Saya's mother. "She seems to love him so much… Yesterday she couldn't stop talking about how excited she was to talk to 'Onii-Chan Tamaki' again!" He mom said.

"Yes, he's very good with the children," Haruhi admitted. She said goodbye to Saya's mother, then signed in the next child.

This continued for about another half hour, and soon, the large room was filled with kids, ages five to eight! Once all the children were seated, Kyoya led them in a small lesson in shapes and colors.

"Alright class, who can tell me what the first shape on our paper is?" he asked, pointing at a square.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me!" Tamaki shouted, raising his hand from the back of the class, and jumping up and down. "It's an OVAL!"

The class burst out laughing. "Nooo, Onii-Chan! It's a square!" a few kids chanted. "Silly Onii-Chan!"

Kyoya shook his head and sighed with a smile. "Geeze… See, Tamaki? These kids are much smarter than you," he teased, knowing it was all for the kids. Even Kyoya was having fun.

When they all finished coloring their shapes, it was playtime! But Tamaki noticed a little girl, about the age of seven, sitting in the corner all by herself.

He kneeled down to her level, and pushed some blocks towards her. "Hey… Do you wanna build a tower with me?"

The little girl looked up, and nodded slowly, her golden hair brushing against her shoulders.

Tamaki smiled. "Great!" He started to build the base as he sat cross-legged on the floor with her. "So, what's your name? I'm Tamaki Suoh," he said, letting her build a bit too.

She froze and fiddled with her fingers, then finally answered, "…Tsu…Tsuki…" she said in a voice, almost as quiet as a whisper. She let her fingers dance across the blocks, but never looked at Tamaki's eyes. "Um… C-can we build a house? One with a family inside? Full of a mommy and a daddy… and with lots of little children too?" She asked shyly.

The blonde looked worried for a moment, and then nodded. "Of course…" He brought more blocks along with three mini Barbie dolls, a ninja figurine, then a couple of tiny teddy bears. "Will this do?"

Tsuki nodded and built a wide house with short walls. She let out a few sighs as she built, making Tamaki a bit concerned.

"Tsuki?" he asked, making 'trees' outside of the house. "How many people are in your family?"

As soon as he said he, he regretted it because Tsuki crouched back into her corner.

"Tsuki-Chan? What's wrong?!"

She hid her face in her knees and started to cry. She sobbed, then she looked up at Tamaki. "Only two… Just me and mommy… daddy took my three brothers away, and I'm not allowed to see them forever!" she cried. Tamaki wiped her face and stroked her cheek, making her cry even harder. "K-Ken-Nii-Tan had purple eyes, just like you! A-an' his hair is brownish-blonde, like yours…!" Tsuki threw herself into Tamaki's arms and finally let her feelings out. For months, Tsuki's mother has been worried sick, for she had never smiled, or talked since her husband left.

Tamaki carried her, and rocked her gently. "Shh… It's okay, calm down… The same thing happened to me…" he sighed and let her sit in his lap.

"W-W-What? Why?" she sniffled, going limp against Tamaki's chest. He reminded her too much of her eldest brother, that she couldn't help but feel comfortable around him.

Some tears later, Tamaki held Tsuki with is left arm while her moved some figurines around with his right hand. She held his hand and watched carefully to what Tamaki was doing.

"When I was your age, I lived with my whole family, but my mom was sick all the time," he explained as he put a Barbie, a teddy bear, and a ninja into the block house. "But my grandma didn't like me… When I was fourteen, my grandma told me that if I move with my father, she'll make sure my mom stays healthy… But, I wasn't allowed to see her. I couldn't even write to her." He sighed as he moved the Barbie out of the house.

"T…That's awful…" Tsuki whimpered, looking up at Tamaki.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "It was… But, I knew that I had to make a sacrifice for her, so I tried to leave with no regrets. I still miss her though… And I've made lots of friends to help me through it." He smiled as he added a different Barbie doll, another bear, two ninjas, and two weird looking trolls, one with blue hair, and one with pink hair.

The young girl giggled at the funny dolls, and then looked at her hands. "Does that mean… Things will get better?"

Tamaki squeezed her tightly. "It sure will, Tsuki. It sure will…"

She grinned and hugged Tamaki. "Thank you… Nii-Chan…" Tsuki sighed into his shirt and smiled even more when Tamaki hugged her back.

"You're welcome, my dear… If you ever want to talk, I'll be sure to listen," Tamaki told her.

She nodded and pulled back, her dark blue eyes sparkling. "I'm going to tell mommy how much I love her! And that I want to come back here all the time to play with you, and new friends."

Tamaki nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good girl! Now… Let's go make some new friends, okay?"

"Okayyy!"

Haruhi laughed as she watched Tamaki play with all of the little kids. They all loved him so much. They all liked the others just as well.

"Can we play your game again?" a boy asked the twins. "Yeah! The game! The Hikaru game!" a group of kids cheered.

"Okay!" They both said together, flashing the peace sign."Reeady?" The both spun around in a circle, then put on some hats. "Switchity-Switch-a-roo! Which one is Hikaru?" They chanted.

A girl studied both of them and squealed. "Ahh! I don't know!" she cried, making everyone giggle. They asked to play the game again, and again, and again until someone finally got it right.

Mori and Honey raced gave some kids piggy back rides, and raced while some kids stood at the side, trying to guess who would win.

"Honey! Honey! Honey! Honey!"

"Mori-Nii-Chan! Mori-Nii-chan!"

The older kids sat down and talked to Kyoya, asking questions, and wanting to learn more. He agreed and taught them simple math, and praised them for wanting to learn more.

"Kyo-Sama, you're so cool!"

A bit too soon, the day ended and it was time for everyone to go home.

"Goodbyeeeee!" the host club said as every child left. Everyone did their job in helping with sign outs and clean ups, which made Haruhi very happy.

Tamaki stretched and sat down once everyone was gone, then sighed happily. "I can't wait for tomorrow! I love this so much! The kids… are so sweet."

Haruhi nodded. "I can tell… What were you talking to Tsuki-Chan about?"

He smiled and decided to keep it a secret just between her and him. "Ohh… Just family stuff."

* * *

_Preview for the next chapter: The troublesome twins _

_"Hikaru, what should we do?" Kaoru whined, clinging on to his brother._

_The elder shrugged. "I didn't know siblings would even speak like that to each other!"_

_The both looked in horror as two twins, one girl, and one boy, fought against each other about EVERYTHING. Find out what happens next to the next chapter of "Ai-Academy!" _

* * *

**Hii! So how was that? I just came up with the idea as I was working in the library, helping the little peoples with a summer reading program... Should I continue this? Please review and leave suggestions! Thanks!**

**Ps: For Tamaki's little family of dolls, the barbie represented Haruhi, the other bear was Kyoya, the ninjas were Honey and Mori, and then... I think we all know who the trolls were X3 **

**TROLOLOLOLOLOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**This got a little bit of positive reviews, so I think I'll continue it! Thank you all for reading!**

"Welcome!"

The Host Club was in their usual position that day, but the only thing different was that they weren't in the club room… And instead of Ouran uniforms, they wore more casual clothes (That made Haruhi cuter, and Kyoya hotter).

A mother walked through the doors and greeted Haruhi who smiled and gave her a clip board to sign her child in. "Welcome miss!" She said before bending down to talk to the little girl hiding behind her mom, shyly.

"Hello, Kano-Chan! Let's play together okay?"

Little Kano looked around and slowly walked inside the room. "Can… Can we play princess?" She asked, almost so quiet that it was a whisper.

Haruhi chuckled and whistled, waving a certain blonde 'prince' over. "Oh Prince Tamaki! I found a lovely princess for you!"

Tamaki bounced over with a rose and bowed to Kano. "Why, hello princess… Will you come with me, that we may rule over the kingdom together?" He kissed the young girl's hand, then gave the rose to her mother. "This is for you, milady."

Both of them blushed and thanked Tamaki, going on to the rest of their day. Kano went off to making a paper crown with Tamaki, while Kano's mother had gone to work hard for her family.

The Host Club was closed for the Summer, so all the hosts decided to tag along Haruhi and do some volunteer work at Ai Academy, a pre-school and day care center. They used their sparkling personalities for charming the little children, making the job lots more fun! And since there were so many of them, the host club had been scheduled to work in the largest room, all on their own. Just the seven of them! Technically Honey is the main teacher (Because he's the eldest… Boy did they have a little trouble proving that), but they all worked as a team- just under the Haninozuka name.

Now, back to our story… More children came, and it was time to start. They got a quick lesson on counting to ten, then they learned about patterns, and reviewed their ABC's. Once that was over with, the twins lead them in a craft. Necklace making!

The Ai Academy students all sat at their desks, stringing beads while Tamaki walked down each row, complementing each child.

"That's MINE" "No it's not, GIVE IT! "You're not the boss of me!"

The orange haired twins looked at each other, then to the back of the class room where they heard shouting. Oh…. Just the Nakamuri twins… For the fourth time today.

"Alright, what's going on?" Hikaru asked, leaning on little Mina's desk. She was the eldest sibling over her twin brother, Hinata.

Kaoru leant on Hinata's desk and sighed. "Yeah, you two've been at it all day."

Hinata crossed his arms and looked away. "It's _her _fault. She keeps taking all the beads for her necklace. BEAD-HOGGER! I bet you're making it for Kaoru! Because you're in looooove with him," he teased with a slight smirk.

Kaoru blushed slightly and looked at Mina. "Sweetie… I'm flattered, but… You should share with your brother," he said, clinging unto his own brother. "I always share with Hikaru… Because, he's my brother! I love him!"

A bright pink blush painted over Mina's cheeks as Kaoru spoke to her. His raspy, cutsie voice… Hikaru may look just like Kaoru, but Mina just adored Kaoru's voice… Plus there was something more _mature_ about the younger twin.

"F-fine…" She hesitantly agreed and fiddled with her fingers. "Kaoru Sensei? C-can I ask you something?"

Hinata smirked even wider and nudged his sister. "Ooooh, Kaoru and Mina sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"

"Okay! Enough of that please!" Hikaru interrupted, carrying Hinata out of his chair. "You take that one, I take this one. Kay?" Hikaru said, nodding at his brother.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and shook his head. "Hikaru… Please don't refer to the children as 'this' or 'that'…"

Hikaru raised a brow and playfully saluted, swinging Hinata over his shoulder. "Yessir."

The kids giggled, and continued their craft, calling on their favorite teachers to help.

"Onii-C- Ah! I mean… Tamaki Sensei…" Tsuki said, biting her tongue. Shoot, he reminded her so much of her brother…

Tamaki smiled and walked up to her. "It's alright. You can call me what you want," he said, tilting his head to the side. "So what's up?

Tsuki grinned and slid a gold-beaded bracelet with purple string unto Tamaki's wrist. "It's for you!"

_**Meanwhile, In the corner of the classroom…**_

Mina looked down and shuffled her feet, blushing at the attention Kaoru was giving her… Not just anyone random boy, this was Kaoru. Hitachiin.

"So, what's on your mind, Mina-Chan?" Kaoru asked, sitting down in front of Mina. "Any chance it has something to do with your brother?"

The young girl huffed then sat on her knees, pouting a bit. "Yep… I don't know why, but Hinata acts like he hates me… He always teases me about boys, and tells me that mommy isn't home because I was being a bad girl!" She threw herself into Kaoru's arms as she cried a little. "But that's not true, right? I try my hardest to be good, but last night I accidently spilled glitter all over the carpet!"

Kaoru was a bit shocked, but shifted little Mina then lay down with her head on his chest. "Mina… I don't think that's true. Your mother could never hate you. They love you, even if you make mistakes." He hugged her tightly. "Where is your mother?" he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes, listening to Kaoru's heartbeat. "She's always at work… And she never stops." She fluttered her eyes open, then nuzzled against Kaoru's chest, feeling comforted for the first time in months. Something about Kaoru made her feel safe and comfy… Like a mother's arms. Or at least what she thought a mother's arms felt like.

The younger Hitachiin nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, I get what you mean." He leant back on his palms and looked at the ceiling. "My mom works every day, and she mixes me up with Hikaru… But I know she still loves us."

"How can you tell?" Mina asked.

Kaoru smiled. "Because she told us so. And no matter how busy she is, she makes at least one day for us."

Mina giggled and nodded. "Mommy comes home at night time to tuck me and Hinata in… She always says I love you, then goes off to work again…"

Kissing her cheek, Kaoru said, "See? She makes some time for you. She works so that you can have a nice house, and that she can feed you… She loves you very much, Mina."

"What about Hinata?" She asked while looking at her hands.

Kaoru sighed and stood up, pulling Mina up with him and saying, "It's just what brothers do, Mina-Chan. We love them, hate them, and can't live without them all at the same time. Your job as an older sister is to watch out for him, and in return, he'll end up watching your back too." He winked and held Mina's hand. "Class is almost over… We should find your brother and get your stuff ready."

_Outside on the playground…_

Hikaru and Hinata were sitting on the swings, having a little man to man chat, when they heard Kaoru and Mina approach.

Hikaru gave a smile to Hinata and nodded once, and in response, Hinata nodded back.

"Um… Onee-Chan," he started, dragging his feet on the floor to stop swinging. The swing was kind of high, so only the tips of his shoes dragged on the ground. "I'm s- Gah!"

Hinata misjudged the height of the swing and fell. Not hard, but he slid a little bit, leaving a bright red wound on his knee.

"Onee-Chan!" He cried, tears already starting to fall.

Hikaru and Kaoru rushed up, but Mina quickly jumped in, kneeling next to her brother.

"H-Hinata, it's okay, I'm here," she cooed. She blew on her brother's wound and examined it, holding on to Hinata's hand and wiping his tears. "Hika-Sensei, Kao-Sensei, do you have ice and a band aid?"

Hikaru squeezed Kaoru's shoulders, letting him know that he was going to get the stuff, then ran inside the class room, looking for the first aid kit. Kaoru knelt down next to the younger twins and smiled at Mina. "Good girl," he said before scooping Hinata up. "Let's go put the band-aid on him, okay?" he said.

Mina reached up to hold Hinata's hand. "Okay…"

_First Aid was administered, the Hitachiins had to write an accident report, then everything was taken care of. Class was dismissed, Kaoru got a kiss on the cheek from his little admirer, then all that was left was clean up._

_Later that night at the Nakamuri manor… _

"Onee-Chan?" Hinata asked quietly. The two twins were tucked together in the middle of a giant couch, watching t.v. and waiting for their mother.

"Yeah?" she asked, shifting the blanket that was wrapped around them. Mina combed her shower dampened hair with her fingers and rested her head against Hinata's shoulder.

The boy fiddled with his fingers and closed his eyes. "I-if you like Kaoru-Sensei more than me, then I'll let you marry him and let him take you. Hikaru said that I need to be a good brother and help you make good decisions with boys, and I should beat up any guy that breaks your heart," he explained.

"Hina…ta…" Mina burst out laughing, laughing so hard she was in tears. "Hinata!" she giggled again. "Geeze, I love you so much," she said, still surprised about what he said.

"I love you too, Onee-Chan," she said, hugging his sister.

"And I'll beat up all the boys that break your heart."

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading, I'll see you next chapter! Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated! :3**


End file.
